


Her First Time

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione tries her hand at spanking.





	Her First Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 11\. Spanking
> 
> Many thanks to my beta for her assistance with this piece.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Will you do it this time?" Sirius asked, leaning towards Hermione, a grin on his face. The three of them were lounging on the library sofa, finishing up a bottle of wine.

Remus frowned. "Unhappy with the way I do it?" It was clear from his expression that he was suddenly nervous that Sirius didn't like the way Remus did it. Did he spank Sirius too hard? Not hard enough?

Sirius turned his attention back to Remus. He smiled, melting away all of Remus's worry. "I love the way you spank me. I just think I'd enjoy Hermione doing it, too." He licked the corner of Remus's mouth, causing heat to flood Remus's stomach. "And I think you'd enjoy watching, wouldn't you, love?"

Remus gulped. The mental image of Sirius lying across Hermione's knees, his sexy arse high in the air, her delicate little hand slowly turning him pink, red, purple... His tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips. He then looked across Sirius at Hermione and cleared his throat. "Think you should do it this time."

Hermione chewed her lip, a nervous expression on her face. "I don't know..." Typically, she was the one that watched Remus spank Sirius… Or she was the one spanked… She had never done the spanking.

"You don't have to, kitten." Sirius tried to hide the disappointment from his tone but failed.

Remus nodded in agreement. "Course not, if you don't want to, Hermione."

"It's not that. I'm just... worried I'd do it wrong." She looked at them both, a nervous expression on her face.

Remus grinned. "Nothing to do wrong. You just whack Sirius's arse till it turns colours."

Sirius laughed and waggled his brows at Hermione. "Pretty much."

Hermione reached out and took Sirius's hand. She placed her wine glass down. "All right. But you say something if you don't enjoy it, okay?"

Sirius nodded, exaggeratedly crossing his heart. "Hermione, the last thing I'm interested in is getting my hide tanned without it being fun." He winked at her cheekily.

Hermione grinned. "All right, then." She patted her lap. "Over my lap, bad boy."

"Right here?" Sirius asked. "You don't want to move to the bedroom?"

"Nope, right here, right now," Hermione replied.

Sirius moved toward her. Remus stood, causing Sirius to pause. "Going somewhere?" he asked, looking at him curiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He sat in the chair across from the sofa and leant forward, smirking. "Just making sure that I get a good view."

Sirius grinned, moved towards Hermione. He wasted no time in dropping his trousers, leaving himself exposed. She eyed his cock but refrained from reaching out to touch it. He moved over her lap, positioning himself to be spanked. "Ready when you are, kitten."

Hermione raised her hand but hesitated. She usually enjoyed watching Remus spank Sirius, and she loved the way it made Sirius squirm and moan – but the thought of striking their lover herself... It felt awkward. And a little bit wrong. You're not supposed to hit people, least of all your loved ones. She could practically hear her mother's words in her ear… But Sirius wanted it, so it was okay, right?

"Falling asleep, Hermione?" Sirius flexed his arse, teasing her.

She giggled before smacking her hand down dead centre. She was surprised at how much her palm stung from the small smack. "This okay?"

"Yep." There was warmth in his voice. "In fact, do you think you could do it harder?"

She smacked him again, putting more force into it. And again. And again. The sharp sound of her hand smacking against his arse sent a thrill through her.

He moaned. "This is great, Hermione."

She looked up to see Remus watching them, his eyes full of desire. Encouraged, she fired off a few more spanks. Sirius's arse was starting to turn pink.

Hermione paused. "You okay?"

"Absolutely. No need to keep stopping." Sirius craned his head to look at her. He grinned cheekily. "In fact, please don't."

Hermione nodded and continued with sharp, rapid slaps as she tried to settle into a rhythm. But after about a minute, she stopped again.

Sirius's head dropped onto his forearms. "Hermione," he groaned, "Kitten, I swear I'll say something if it's too much. Please, just keep going."

"It's not that..." she started, her cheeks burning. She tried to shift in her seat, but Sirius's weight was pinning her to the cushion… Her attempts to move were futile.

"What is it, then?" There was a note of concern in Remus's voice.

"I..." Hermione felt sheepish. "My hand hurts." How does Remus do this for as much as half an hour at a time without even seeming uncomfortable?

Sirius laughed. The movement sent a thrill up her thighs to her centre. "Oh, Hermione. You're adorable."

She blushed, biting her lower lip. "Sirius," she whined slightly. She was not the adventurous one in their relationship, Sirius and Remus were. She was just along for the ride… quite literally sometimes.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Got an idea." He got up, and Hermione could see the front of his jeans bulging prominently. He walked to the bookshelf and started shuffling through some of the tomes.

Sirius was still chuckling, so Hermione gave him another little smack to shut him up – but her own hiss of pain was louder than his.

Remus plucked a thin book from the shelf and came back over. He offered the book to Hermione. "Seems to me our wizard has earned himself a paddling. Teach him not to laugh at your discipline."

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice going up an octave. "Books are for reading, Remus, not for spanking people with!" She felt Sirius's cock twitch against her thigh, and that was the only convincing that she needed.

Hermione took the book; it was solid and heavy in her hand. She looked at Remus nervously. "Isn't it, too heavy?"

"Nah." Remus opened his jeans, absently stroking his cock as he squatted by Sirius's side. He slapped Sirius's arse strong enough to make him clench. "Sirius's arse is about as hard as his head. Can take a few good smacks with the book. Can't you, Padfoot?"

"Please, Hermione." The raw want in Sirius's voice convinced her fully.

"All right." She raised the book and took careful aim. It cracked down across Sirius's arse with a satisfying thud. He yelped, and a dark red mark sprung up across both of his cheeks. She grinned, her hand no longer aching.

She was about to ask if Sirius was okay, but Remus quickly gestured for her to keep going. Remus was watching Sirius's face closely, so Hermione followed his lead. She smacked the book down again, higher up this time. Another significant, red mark appeared across the top of Sirius's crack. The next was across his right thigh. The sharp red marks were beautiful against his pale skin.

She smacked his left thigh to make it match. Sirius bucked in her lap. Remus put a hand in the small of Sirius's back, pushing him down. "Doing great, Hermione. Try to make them overlap, spread the heat." His other hand went between her parted knees, and he caressed Sirius's cock and balls.

Hermione kept raising the book and smacking it down, making each new mark cover part of the last. It was amazing how strong this made her feel. How much in control. The feeling was a rush… Heat was building up in her groin.

Sirius was squirming and groaning in her lap now. Remus grinned, giving her a look. Hermione nodded, understanding that Sirius was close. Reaching out with her hand, she teased him. As she crossed the crown of Sirius's arse and approached the undercurve, she felt moisture leak from Sirius's cock and drip down her calf.

"Coming up on his sweet spot now, Hermione." Remus's voice was thick with arousal. "Make it good." He took his left hand off Sirius's back and started rubbing his own cock in time with Sirius's. His face was flushed, and his eyes were almost closed. Hermione's knees felt weak. She had to bite her lip to focus enough to keep going.

She put more effort into the next three strokes, carefully layering them on the sensitive area just above his thighs. Remus's hand was moving rapidly beneath Sirius, and then, _finally_ Sirius shouted and came, his semen hitting her lower leg. Seconds later, Remus came all over Sirius's back. Hermione moaned, her body flushed with heat and power.

Sirius slid off her lap and leant against Remus, who pulled him close and dropped a kiss on his temple. "All right, Pads?"

Sirius nodded. "Couldn't be better, Moony." Sirius looked up at Hermione, his eyes full of love and adoration. "Thank you, kitten."

Hermione felt her own arousal consuming her. She leant back against the sofa, relaxing as she spread her legs. "Talk's cheap, love. You'll have to come up with a better way to thank me."

As always, Sirius delivered.


End file.
